


At Least There's No Flying Car

by Musichowler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy as Molly Weasley, Drabble, Gen, Humor, I got lost there for a while, Just for grins and giggles, Response to a prompt on tumblr, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichowler/pseuds/Musichowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tara-the-terrible asked:</p>
<p>I think that it'd really be funny if Darcy did a parody of Molly Weasley's speech from the Chamber of Secrets when Fred, George, Ron, and Harry come home with Bucky as Harry, Steve as Ron, and Natasha and Clint as Fred and George.</p>
<p>Now since that was my favorite speech from Mrs. Weasley, there was no way I could leave it alone. My humble submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least There's No Flying Car

Breakfast at the Tower

 

Darcy had had a feeling the minute she realized Steve, Clint and Nat were all out of the building at the same time. There had been whispers over Hydra communications for several weeks about their Asset. Steve had once again been acting like a hyperactive puppy, jumping around and eager to move. Nat and Clint, enablers that they were, had obviously put their heads together with him to plan something. So, with the three usual culprits missing, Darcy knew, she just KNEW, they were off getting into some sort of trouble.

She looked around the kitchen, counters overflowing with foods that would go uneatten if they weren’t home soon. Then, she heard a door quietly open and close, soft steps and whispers of conversation. She wondered idly if she had remembered to put her knitting away. As the four came closer to the kitchen, she could make out Steve, sounding like he had something in his mouth. He must have hit the muffin plate on the table.

“Its not Brooklyn, but for now at least, its home.” Darcy took a deep breath and rounded the corner to confront the four of them.

“Where HAVE you been?” All four stopped short, staring at her with wide eyes. Steve, Clint and Nat all held a hand behind their backs and looked slightly guilty. They all had muffins then. Bucky, the sweet man, just looked surprised and nervous. She smiled at him gently and said “Welcome to the tower Bucky honey, Im glad you’re here.” She turned back to glare at the other three. “Beds empty, no note, car gone! You could have died!” She gestured toward Bucky. “He could have been seen!” Her face softened into a sweet smile as she looked at him directly again. “I don’t blame you, Bucky honey, not at all.” Steve spoke up.

“They were hurting him Darcy! There were bars on his window!” Bucky found himself nodding, while looking at the tiny dark haired woman. She arched an eyebrow at Steve, obviously used to dealing with him in punk-mode.

“You best hope I don’t put bars on YOUR window Steven Grant.” When Steve looked sufficiently cowed, her face relaxed into a smile. “Well, you’re here now, so its time for breakfast.” She gestured to the kitchen. “Come on, there’s plenty for everyone.”

All Bucky could think was that this was a brilliant suggestion.


End file.
